


Dreams of Peace

by Somerandomwoman



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomwoman/pseuds/Somerandomwoman
Summary: Paige manages to drag Kim out of the office





	1. Chapter 1

“Look, Kim – speaking as your client: it’s okay.  But speaking as your friend?”

Paige paused, waiting until Kim looked back at her.

“When was the last time you had a day off?”

“What?” Kim reeled back.  But Paige could see, in the way that Kim broke eye contact, the overexaggerated huff of surprise, that Kim knew exactly what she was talking about.

“I get it.  We’re your only client, and so you devote your whole life to making sure you don’t lose us.  But you’re not helping anyone if you’re burned out.”

“Paige, it’s-“ Kim starts trying to explain.

“Mmm?” Paige tilts her head slightly, and Kim knows it’s pointless trying to keep up the pretence.  She sighs, letting out a breath it feels like she’s been holding for weeks.  She tries to remember the last time she had a break.  But all she can recall is the ache in her eyes from staring at documents all day, and mornings waking up stiff from sleeping on the office couch.  And Jimmy trying to help, but only making things worse . . .

“Take the night off, Kim.”

“Jeez, I’d love to, but I have to finish-“

Paige looks Kim in the eye.  “I’m the client, Kim,” she says, firmly.  “And I’m telling you it’s Friday, so take the night off.  That paperwork can wait.”

Paige stands up, and looks at Kim expectantly.

“What are you waiting for?  Grab your purse – we’re going for a drink.”

 

 ---

 

The bar was one of those franchise mock-Irish pubs, full of fake oak panelling and a floor that could be hosed down at weekends, right on the line between ‘dive’ and ‘respectable’.

“I like it here because it’s just down-market enough that I won’t see anyone from work,” Paige said as she sat down at one of the tables.

Kim looked around.  Paige was right – there was no way she’d see someone from HHM here. 

“It reminds me a bit of home, actually.”

Paige paused.  “Do you ever miss Omaha?”

“No!” Kim replied, immediately, and more forcefully than she intended.  Trying to lighten the mood she huffed out a laugh.  “Probably would have ended up getting married to the truck stop manager.”

Paige grinned back.  “The one who always smelled of gas?”

“Oh my god, yes, him,” Kim replied as she buried her head in her hands in mock despair.  Matt was one of the last things that convinced her to move and to leave her whole life behind.  The excitement of being taken to the game, stepping inside Kauffman Stadium, Bud Black signing her cap.  It was the best day of her life. 

Kim can’t help but cringe as the memory of what happened next surfaces again.

Crushed into the back seat of his truck, Matt’s stubble pressed in to her face, breath stale with beer, his hand grabbing at her waistband.  He said she owed him, since he paid for the trip.  Somehow she managed to get out, and she ran, and didn’t stop running until she got to Albuquerque.

“No . . . I mean, jeez, even though life here’s not perfect, it’s way better than what I would have had there.” 

“On that note, how are things going with Jimmy?”

Kim gave a long sigh.  “He’s . . . He means well.  But at the moment, he’s not helping the situation.”

Kim felt the weight of the world pull her armour down.  Or is it drink?  It’s hard to tell.  All she knows is that she can’t just gloss over the problems with Jimmy. 

“We’re having a break.  I – I think it’s better for both of us this way.”

 “Oh, I’m sorry!” Paige says, and squeezes Kim’s hand briefly.  “You two seemed like you really had something going there.”

Kim takes a long sip of her drink as she wonders why her hand feels slightly tingly, and tries to change the subject.  “What about you?  How are things going with . . what’s-her-name-”

Paige waved a hand dismissively.  “Oh god, Sarah?  No.  That was never going to work.  You know she hummed when she ate?”

“Really?  Who even does that?” Kim laughed, bemused.

“I know!” Paige laughed.

Kim catches Paige’s eye as she catches her breath from laughing.  She tries to remember the last time she let herself laugh like this; without worrying about her workload, or how she’d make ends meet, or what situation Jimmy had got himself in to.

Paige tilts her head slightly and smiles, and Kim realises she’s still holding eye contact.  She’s not sure why, but she just wants to keep looking at Paige.  Why was that?  Was it the way the bounce of her hair sat on her ear?  The way her cheek rested on the backs of her fingers?  Her jacket curving over her chest?

“That drink gone to your head a bit?” Paige says with a chuckle, and Kim jolts back to reality.  She wasn’t sure if she was drunk.  She knew she was feeling a happy warm buzz, but she wasn’t so far gone that she’d forgotten how tired she was.  Kim knew that another drink would probably put her to sleep.

“I think it has, actually.  I don’t think I’m okay to drive home.”

“Oh, do you need a ride?  I can drop you off, if you want?”

Kim winces slightly.  “Only if it’s no trouble.”

Paige swats Kim’s hand softly.  “Of course not.  The last thing I want is you not getting home safely.  It’s really not a problem.”

 

\---

 

Kim wakes to Paige’s hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake.  She’d managed to fall asleep even on the short drive to her apartment.

Kim blinks herself awake, slightly surprised, and looks over at Paige.  “Jesus, sorry . . . I mean, thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it.  I knew you needed a break.”

Kim finds she’s still in that wonderful warm haze, and doesn’t really want to say goodbye to Paige yet.

“Hey, um . . . do you want to come up?”

Paige examines Kim for a moment.  “Are you _sure_ that’s what you want?” she asks, voice laden with emphasis, letting Kim know she understands how many questions Kim just asked.

Kim leans across and finds Paige’s hand, clasping it gently.

“Yes.  I’m sure.”

 

\---

 

When they make it to her apartment Kim closes the door slowly behind them and takes her time hanging up her jacket.

_Okay, now what?_

Kim realises she is almost white-knuckled wringing her hands as she watches Paige lift off her blazer and place it on the rack.  The other woman moves towards her, just out of reach.

“Uh, Paige, look . . . just so you know. . .” Kim takes a breath.  She’s fairly certain she’s lost the ability to turn her thoughts into speech.  She looks down at her hands, gripped fiercely together, and finds another set of hands gently enclosing them.

“I haven’t done this before,” Kim blurts, immediately recoiling, awaiting Paige’s umbrage for being led on, for her to turn and walk out.

But Paige doesn’t move.  “It’s okay, Kim,” she replies softly.  “Tell me what you want.”

Kim has to take a moment to think about her answer. She had never seriously considered that this could really happen.  She looks at Paige, the satiny curve of her cheek, the openness and honesty of her eyes.

“Can . . . can I kiss you?”

Paige gives a small smile before replying.  “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

They both step in, and before Kim realises it’s happening her lips are on Paige’s, and Paige is cradling Kim’s neck in her hand.  Their lips move together slowly, Kim melting in to the softness of Paige’s embrace.  She’s pleasantly surprised by how nice it is to kiss someone without stubble.  Yeah, she knows she’s going to be comparing this to Jimmy.  Jimmy, who was so submissive, who always needed reassurance and approval.  Sometimes it was emotionally draining, having to prop Jimmy up all the time.  It’s been a while since she’s had a moment like this to enjoy without any expectations.

Her hands explore the suppleness of Paige’s back under her satin blouse.  Paige draws Kim’s bottom lip between her teeth and then starts kissing a line down her neck.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Kim gasps out as she snatches a breath.

“Glad you’re enjoying it,” Paige replies, with a hint of a smile, before nibbling Kim’s ear, her teeth almost grazing.

Kim had never really thought about other women’s breasts before.  But now, running one hand down Paige’s chest, cupping and squeezing the soft warmth in her hand, she knows she’s never going to forget about them.  She circles her thumb around Paige’s nipple, and can feel Paige humming her approval into their kiss.

Paige moves her hands to Kim’s blouse, undoing the buttons slowly, as if to allow Kim a chance to change her mind.  However Kim has no intention of that, especially not when Paige skims a hand across her breast, sending a jolt of pleasure right through her body.  She turns her attention to Kim’s blouse cuffs, undoing the buttons.

Despite their mouths still moving against each other Paige notices Kim giving a small laugh.

Paige breaks away slightly, hands sliding to the small of Kim’s back.  “Remembering the buttons?” she asks with a slight grin.

“The number of men who forget!” Kim laughs.

“Hey, I know how much a blouse like this costs,” Paige replies in mock-seriousness, eyebrow raised.  “And I know how much of a turn-off having to re-sew buttons is.” 

Kim can’t help but smile and they collapse together in giggles, Kim’s head tucked against Paige’s shoulder, Paige’s hands fanned over her back.

It takes a few moments for their laughing to subside. Kim breathes in hard to compose herself.  It’s then that she notices the scent Paige is wearing, delicious notes of orange blossom permeating her senses.  She nuzzles at Paige’s neck, nose running along her pulse-line, as she tries to take it all in.  Paige moves a hand up Kim’s spine, fingertips ghosting over her shoulder, leaving a trail of tingles behind them, and a moan leaves Kim’s mouth.  She kisses a line up Paige’s neck until their mouths are connected again, and Paige slips Kim’s blouse off. 

Kim clutches at Paige’s back, pulling her backward on to the bed on top of her, and finds the zip on Paige’s dress, pulling it down in one smooth motion.  Paige gives a deep hum of appreciation into their kiss then slowly shuffles it off.  She rolls them both to the side so that her hand is hovering at the zip of Kim’s skirt, and puts some space between them so she can see Kim’s reaction.

Kim nods, just long enough for Paige to register it, then lunges forward, pressing their bodies together.  She raises a palm to Paige’s breast, fingers circling the nipple through the lace until Paige has to break away from the kiss, a moan being drawn between clenched teeth.  She draws down Kim’s zip and helps her ease out of her skirt.

Paige has to take a moment to absorb the sight of Kim’s near-naked body, the perfectly sculpted curves that have now been revealed.  She slowly brings her fingertips down Kim’s torso, eyes wide in disbelief that she has been given the privilege of seeing Kim like this.

“You’re perfect,” she whispers, still dazed by the sight of the goddess lying next to her.  She skims a hand down Kim’s side, curving around her hip, fingers brushing under the waistband of her panties before coming to rest in the small of her back.  Paige draws Kim in close, and closes their lips together again. 

Kim doesn’t know how long they spend there; the softness of Paige’s lips moving against her own makes time irrelevant.  But at some point she feels a hand move up her back and undo her bra.  Soon Paige has Kim gasping as she takes a nipple in her mouth, softly caressing it with her tongue.  Kim brings her hands across Paige’s back and removes her bra, unable to stifle a small laugh as she does so.

Paige looks up with a smirk.  “It’s not that difficult.”  
Kim smiles back.  “It’s really not.” 

They share a small laugh, but when they lock eyes again Kim sees the change in Paige’s eyes.  Looking into the depth of the blown pupils she feels like Paige has laid herself completely open, like she can see her soul.  Kim rolls onto her back and Paige climbs on top of her, bringing her fingertips down Kim’s cheek  and Kim can feel the tension like a coiled spring as Paige moves in and kisses her, slowly and deeply.  Kim feels a blaze of heat travel through her body and presses herself up, seeking as much contact as possible, moving her legs so she can grind into Paige’s thigh.

Paige brings her hands down and pulls off Kim’s underwear, then removes her own.  She brings a hand back to cup Kim’s entrance then pauses.

“What do you want?” she whispers.

Kim can’t help a small growl of impatience at the sudden stop.  “I want you inside me.”

Paige takes Kim’s lips between her own again and groans into the kiss with the thought of how hot that sounded.  She rolls to one side and props herself on an elbow, her other hand skimming down Kim’s taut abdomen.  She begins slowly circling Kim’s entrance with one finger, gradually moving closer until she presses inside her folds, gently moving her finger in and out. 

Kim expects Paige to start thrusting her hand at high speed, like men almost invariably seemed to do, but she doesn’t.  Instead she maintains the smooth, almost tender motion, Kim groaning as the  pleasure gradually builds throughout her body.  Paige adds another finger and continues her ministrations, all the time Kim gasping in bliss, her limbs writing in the sheets.  When Paige presses her thumb to Kim’s clit it’s too much, and waves of heat and pleasure radiate out with her climax.  But Paige doesn’t stop, instead curving her fingers and swooping her head down so she can grasp a nipple between her teeth. 

If you’d asked her before Kim would have sworn that she needed more inside her to make her come.  But as Paige’s fingers circle her walls she finds herself heading towards her second orgasm before she’s recovered from the first. Suddenly Paige has found a spot that sends lightning bolts through Kim’s body, makes her fists clench and her breath short.  When Paige presses their lips together again Kim finds her mind cascading as the pleasure overcomes her senses.

Gradually the buzz recedes.  Kim becomes aware of a low moan, then realises it’s her.  She’s never come like that before.  Paige is sitting up slightly, grinning.

“Wow, Paige . . . that was amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Paige replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know if you want a follow up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably keep redrafting this but I wanted to get something out. Let me know what you think.


End file.
